wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)/Gallery
Gallery General SplishSplashBigRedBoat-Bubbles.jpg TheWigglesLogo-SplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg SydneyHarbour-Animated.jpg Splish,Splash,BigRedBoat!titlecard.jpg|Title card BigRedBoat-Animated.jpg Gregin2006.jpg Murrayin2006.jpg Jeffin2006.jpg Anthonyin2006.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoat!-OpeningScene.jpg BigRedBoat(song).jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat(song)2.jpg|Wags, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Henry BigRedBoat(song)3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew BigRedBoat(song)4.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyTalksAboutHobbies.jpg JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandMurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff AnthonyTalksAboutHobbies2.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-MurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" AnthonyTalksAboutHobbies3.jpg AnthonyTalksAboutHobbies4.jpg TheS.S.FeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff.jpg AnthonyTalksAboutHobbies5.jpg DressingUp(Song)-2006Prologue.jpg DressingUp(Song)-2006.jpg|"Dressing Up" DressingUp(Song)-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car wearing sun hats GregandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing the Mariachi Wiggles FruitSalad-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Fruit Salad" (Spanish Version) AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-GregSinging.jpg|Greg singing SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-JeffSinging.jpg|Jeff singing SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-AnthonySinging.jpg|Anthony singing SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-MurraySinging.jpg|Murray singing GetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" DOROTHY-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" JeffinCountryMusic.jpg|Jeff in life-jacket CountryMusic.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew DapperDaveinCountryMusic.jpg|Dapper Dave CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing opera CoolClarkyinCountryMusic.jpg|Cool Clarky HotPotato-RockandRoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Hot Potato" in rock and roll CaterinainCountryMusic.jpg|Caterina BeccyCole.jpg|Jeff, Beccy Cole, Captain Feathersword and Anthony JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine JeffandBeccyCole2.jpg|"Thank you for waking me up, everyone." Captain'sMagicButtons-2006.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" BigRedBoat-Broken.jpg|The Big Red Boat broken Let'sGo(We'reRidingInOurBigRedCar)-2006.jpg|"Let's Go (We're Riding In Our Big Red Car)" File:GregandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat2.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing "I Climb Ten Stairs" in Spanish IClimb10Stairs-SpanishVersion.jpg|"I Climb 10 Stairs" (Spanish Version) Anthony'sMissingDrums.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-MurrayPlayingGuitar2.jpg AnthonyandGreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|"HUH?!?" MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|"HUH?!?" JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|"HUH?!?" AnthonyPlayingAirDrums.jpg|Anthony playing the air drums Anthony'sMissingDrums2.jpg|"O really?" Anthony'sMissingDrums3.jpg|"No. O'Reilly!" Anthony'sMissingDrums4.jpg|Anthony playing air drums again Anthony'sMissingDrums5.jpg|Anthony noticing he has no drums TheWigglesandBillO'Reilly.jpg|The Wiggles and Bill O'Reilly SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-AnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Anthony got his drums back. MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|But where's Murray's guitar?!? MurrayandJeffinSplishSplashBigRedBoat4.jpg|"I lent my guitar to Bill O'Reilly." Anthony'sMissingDrums6.jpg|"O really?" Anthony'sMissingDrums7.jpg|"No. O'Reilly!" GreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg holding his baton IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Shortversion.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" DoTheOwl-Prologue.jpg DoTheOwl-2006.jpg|"Do The Owl" File:NickyNackyNockyNoo-Prologue.jpg File:NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" File:MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat3.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing The Mariachi Wiggles MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" (Spanish Version) WiggleGroove(Episode).jpg|Greg greets The Wiggles WiggleGroove(Episode)2.jpg|Greg sees that they're playing music WhereIsThumbkin?.jpg|"Where Is Thumbkin?" WiggleGroove(Episode)3.jpg|Greg decides to sing everything WiggleGroove(Episode)4.jpg|Captain arrives WiggleGroove(Episode)5.jpg|Greg singing WiggleGroove(Episode)6.jpg|Captain asking about Anthony's favorite color WiggleGroove(Episode)7.jpg|"It is blue. It is blue." IMG 2618.PNG|Murray WiggleGroove(Episode)8.jpg|Greg forgets Italian WiggleGroove(Episode)9.jpg|So he calls Professor Singalotasonga WiggleGroove(Episode)10.jpg|Professor Singalotasonga WiggleGroove(Episode)11.jpg WiggleGroove(Episode)12.jpg|PS and Captain GregSingingItalian.jpg|Greg Singing Italian BallaBallaBambina-2006.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" Ponies-2006.jpg Ponies-2006-2.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore-Prologue.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore3.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore4.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore5.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore6.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore7.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore8.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore2.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore9.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore10.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore11.jpg AnthonyPlayingDrums2.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheWiggleGeneralStore12.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore13.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore14.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore15.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore16.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore17.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore18.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore19.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore20.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore21.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore22.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore23.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore24.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore25.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore26.jpg 5WiggleCoins.jpg|5 Wiggle Coins TheWiggleGeneralStore27.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore28.jpg MoveLikeAnEmu-2006Prologue.jpg MoveLikeAnEmu-2006.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" PicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony and Greg packing for picnic PicnicWithoutAnts2.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts3.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts4.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts5.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts6.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts7.jpg IMG_2343.PNG|"Alas, me royal subjects." PicnicWithoutAnts8.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts9.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts10.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts11.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts12.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts13.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts14.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts15.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts16.jpg|Jeff playing tennis PicnicWithoutAnts17.jpg|Greg playing cricket PicnicWithoutAnts18.jpg|Jeff playing football PicnicWithoutAnts19.jpg|Anthony wearing football uniform and football PicnicWithoutAnts20.jpg|Jeff playing ping-pong PicnicWithoutAnts21.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts22.jpg LittleBrownAnt.jpg|"Little Brown Ant" MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat2.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in Spanish QuackQuack-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Quack, Quack" (Spanish Version) AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword water skiing WigglyParty-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Wiggly Party" VisittheDoctor-Prologue.jpg VisittheDoctor.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen VisittheDoctor2.jpg|Murray cooking VisittheDoctor3.jpg|Greg smelling VisittheDoctor4.jpg|Murray showing his noodle surprise VisittheDoctor5.jpg|"Wow, that sounds tasty, Murray." VisittheDoctor6.jpg|But Anthony's not hungry anymore. VisittheDoctor7.jpg|Just then, Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. VisittheDoctor8.jpg|"Is there anything wrong, Anthony?" VisittheDoctor9.jpg|"I'm not hungry anymore." VisittheDoctor10.jpg|Dorothy suggests to see a doctor named Dr. Verygood. GregonTelephone.jpg|Greg on telephone AmandaKellerasDr.Verygood.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Verygood VisittheDoctor11.jpg|A flashback of Anthony and Wags eating pie VisittheDoctor12.jpg|A flashback of Anthony and Dorothy VisittheDoctor13.jpg|Anthony drinking rosy tea VisittheDoctor14.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy eating cream rosy pie VisittheDoctor15.jpg|Anthony and Henry eating octo-pie VisittheDoctor16.jpg|"Anthony isn't sick. He's simply eating too much." VisittheDoctor17.jpg|Anthony apologizing to Dr. Verygood VisittheDoctor18.jpg|"Bye-bye, Wiggles." VisittheDoctor19.jpg|"Guys, Dr. Verygood was very good, wasn't she?" VisittheDoctor20.jpg|"Muffins, anyone?" VisittheDoctor21.jpg|"Oh, Anthony!" SayAahattheDoctors-Shortversion.jpg|"Say Aah at the Doctors" Hats-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Hats" SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-ClosingScene.jpg Bloopers GregandAnthonyinBlooper.jpg|Take 1 GregandAnthonyinBlooper2.jpg|Take 2 GreginBlooper.jpg|Take 3 GregandAnthonyinBlooper3.jpg|Take 4 GregandAnthonyinBlooper4.jpg|Take 5 Anthony'sMissingDrums-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from the story: "Anthony's Missing Drums" MurrayandJeffinBlooper.jpg|Murray and Jeff in blooper VisittheDoctor-Blooper.jpg|A blooper from the story "Visit the Doctor" Deleted Scenes Greg'sMagicShow2.jpg|Greg & Anthony in deleted scene Greg'sMagicShow3.jpg Greg'sMagicShow4.jpg Greg'sMagicShow5.jpg Greg'sMagicShow6.jpg Greg'sMagicShow7.jpg Greg'sMagicShow8.jpg Greg'sMagicShow9.jpg Milky,Milky,Milky,YummySmoothandSilky.jpg|Deleted Song: "Milky, Milky, Milky, Yummy Smooth and Silky" BlowMeDown-2006.jpg|Deleted Song: "Blow Me Down" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries